


Perfection

by emonelson



Category: Marvel, Young Avengers
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:02:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emonelson/pseuds/emonelson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy was always strong enough for both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfection

He may have been the physically stronger of the two, but Billy had always been the strong one. 

Billy who spoke his mind. Who stood up for himself, against bullies and against the people he loved. Billy, who kept is head high at all times, never letting others put him down. Billy who always believed in him, even when he didn't believe in himself. 

Looking at the slim boy with the wild hair you wouldn't think it. Billy was generally considered plain, with dark hair, pale skin and dark eyes. He wasn't tall, but not particularly small either. He was slim and lean, with long limbs that at times seemed slightly awkward. Billy was awkward. Wiccan wasn't. 

Wiccan in a tight suit, showing off slim legs, didn't hunch or fidget, but stood tall and proud, oozing with confidence. 

But so did Billy. Teddy was just the only one who noticed. 

Those dark eyes were always aware, sharp and alert. The big sweatshirts just concealed the set of his shoulders. 

Teddy found that Billy was made to be bathed in light. When lightning crackled from his fingers and the world around him glowed blue, Billy himself seemed to be shining. Even when he was just wearing a too-large hoodie and baggie pants, Teddy saw the subtle flickers of energy and light that crossed his skin. 

He was the most beautiful creature Teddy had ever seen. 

Teddy himself could be anyone. Anyone in the entire world. He could be perfect if he wanted to. 

Before he had met Billy, he had strived to be perfect. Tall, muscular and blonde with a sweet smile - classic perfection. His entire world had revolved around for filling the act, always keeping it up, trying to fit in. It was only when he met Billy that he realized how far off he had been.

At that point he didn’t even know who he was anymore. Doubted he ever had. But Billy hadn't cared. He had accepted Teddy just like he was naturally. He didn't care that Teddy had a habit of turning a little bit green when he got very emotional. Or that he sometimes woke up a woman. Billy liked Teddy just as he was geeky comic and fan-boy moments and all.

Teddy always felt safe and secure with Billy.

Only when he was with Billy, dark eyes shining and a smile crackling with energy directed at him, did Teddy feel perfect.


End file.
